


Valescere (To Grow Strong)

by dasakuryo



Series: fluttering thrill at the end of our fingertips (blissbirth) [11]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasakuryo/pseuds/dasakuryo
Summary: Jyn yearns for the day nurse Kaeden tells her she can finally take that kriffing sling off. //[Jyn doesn't handle convalescence really well. Luckily, Cassian is there and doesn't hesitate to lend a helping hand.]





	Valescere (To Grow Strong)

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Muffled against your scarf" from the Ways to say I love you challenge.

Jyn can't stand the feeling of powerlessness. It overwhelms her, makes her feel useless.... while an easy task should come across as a nuisance, it becomes an ordeal instead. Even something as simple as putting her scarf on to keep the merciless cold of Hoth from nipping at her skin. Jyn yearns for the day nurse Kaeden tells her she can finally take that kriffing sling off.

"Shavit!"

The scarf slides away from her grasp, flopping to the glistening white ground with a whisper of fabric. Jyn bites her lip, mumbling a carefully selected set of epithets in at least three different languages as she crouches down to pick it up. The snow crunches under approaching footsteps and Jyn can't help but swallow down a groan. Perfect. The last thing she needed, to make a spectacle of herself to other rebels.

"I am glad I am in no way related to whomever manufactured that thing."

The voice laden with amusement rings too familiar to her ears. The roughness nestling at the back of her throat becomes even more rough. She rolls her eyes. Not to a new recruit or fellow Pathfinder. No, of all people, Jyn had to make a fool of herself in front of _Cassian_.

"Need a hand?"

There was no hint of a chuckle in his voice this time around. Of course he will be worrying about her a second afterwards, and the realization dawning on her tugs at her lips, in spite of the frustration pulsing in her chest and tightening her jaw. Jyn has to bite down on her lip again so the line of her mouth remains like that, a line, without any trace of any amused curving whatsoever. Just in case, she huffs for good measure, though the mumbled insults and sour mood are enough to get the point across.

"I got it."

But then the snow gives in under her weight when she rises to her feet. She wobbles, trying to keep her balance, but an injured arm wrapped tight to her chest is far from aiding to the task. If it weren't for Cassian's arm, suddenly wrapped around her waist steadying her, she would have fallen flat on her face onto the icy ground.

There is a twinkle to Cassian's eyes when their gazes met. The soft lines by the corners of his eyes and mouth deepen with her sigh. Cassian flashes her a knowing, slightly bemused and lightly disapproving look, which tempts her way too much into letting out another frustrated groan. She has no other outlet for her annoyance these days, going to the shooting range is pointless given the circumstances and sparring is naturally prohibited, as per doctor's instructions. That doesn't leave her with too many options to channel her frustration.

"Take it easy," Cassian says, so softly his voice mimics the stroke of his hand down her arm. "You can't rush the recovery."

Jyn finds herself letting out a dry laugh, more of a snort than anything else. "Says the captain who wanted to be back on duty with a pair of broken ribs that were _still healing_."

His mouth twists a bit sideways, but he ends up biting the inside of his cheek and bowing his head lightly under her intent gaze of slightly arched eyebrows. He pats her arm over the rainproof fabric of her green parka.

"Fair enough," he says and then reaches forward, "may I?"

The snowflakes on his palm contrast against the dark fabric of the glove, catching the halolight and glimmering with hues of cyan. She caves in, her sigh of surrender fogging up in between them and mingling with the cloud mist of his relief. The smile touches his eyes before she has handed over the scarf. It does not, however, touch his lips, not even as he gently puts the fabric around her neck. Heat creeps up Jyn's skin.

His gaze softens the moment his gloved fingers graze her chin. The swishes and whispers of fabric fill the silence as he carefully wraps the ends of the scarf in a loose knot and then tucks it under her parka.

"Thanks," she manages through the alien bubbles in her throat and the warm flutter in her chest.

The smile that has been dangling on the edges of his mouth for the past moments spreads across his face when she reaches for his hand. Jyn takes his forefinger between hers and her thumb, the glove swishing under the gentle downward stroke of the latter.

"You're welcome."

And as the words spill from his lips, his eyes shine warmer than any sunrise Jyn ever watched on Skuhl. Or Coruscant, Wrea or even Lah'mu.

Cold wind laps at her face as the arriving patrol party sets foot into the hangar. Snowflakes dance around the two of them in the cold air, settling lazily on their shoulders and hair. They glisten, catching the light, and it feels as if they are surrounded by a gentle rain of little stars.

Cassian moves his hand and slides his fingers in between hers.

_"I love you."_

The scarf and the howling blizzard muffle her whisper. Yet, something in the way Cassian looks at her tells her the hushed confession might have not gone as unnoticed as she thought. And, later that night, the words will escape her again as he shows her he feels the same, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I missed writing some hurt/comfort with these two, and this kind of popped in my head out of the blue and well, one has to get advantage of those flashes of inspiration when they strike. I couldn't resist to include Kaeden, I've re-read the Ahsoka novel and I guess it was bound to happen. Hope you have enjoyed the story and thanks a lot for reading! n.n Feedback is always appreciated <3


End file.
